Valentine
by CSMars
Summary: Taito! She has always been his #1 fan, and was sure they're meant to be. But on the day she finally met him face to face, she was all but prepared for his shocking news, one that will forever change the way she looks at love.


This is really bad. I started by writing an original piece but then decided I want to write a  
taito fic in honor of Valentine's day (I was going to write a Jadeite/Rei fic, too but that part   
of the plan didn't fell through), and since all the other taito fics I'm working on now had at  
least two chapters, I just decided to use this idea. *sigh* I finished this within a week!!! The  
shortest time except "Farewell to Love". Something about those digimon fics...  
  
Anyway, finishing the story within six days means it's definitely not up to par with the rest of  
my fanfics. When I finish writing all my stories (hopefully in five years, that's my goal), this  
will be the first piece to be revised, 'till then, you'll just have to bear with me. Okay, I'll  
shut up now. On with the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: These are so useless! Do you really expect me to own Digimon?  
  
Summary: She is his number one fan and she was sure that they're meant to be, but she just   
has to introduce herself first. On the day she finally met him face to face, she was all but   
prepared for his shocking news, one that will forever change the way she looks at love.   
  
Warning: Shounen-ai, Taito! Don't read if you're homophobic. (duh!)  
  
******  
  
Valentine  
By: CSMars  
2/14/2002  
  
  
The dark-haired girl stood up excitedly amidst the waves of people and screamed until   
her throat failed her and clapped until both her hands are red. All around her, teenagers of   
both gender applauded along with her and held up signs that read, "-----, YOU ARE NUMBER 1",   
"-----, you kick ass!" and so forth.  
  
The boys in the spotlight also screamed, celebrating their success, their goal finally   
reached. The leader, a handsome boy of seventeen, took off his shirt despite the cool night   
wind and ran around with his hands up in the air. The others followed him.  
  
At once, girly giggles and high-pitched squeals dominated the audience, no doubt in   
response to the actions of the good-looking, now shirtless boys. A shower of flowers sailed   
downward, the silky petals softly hitting the boys' lean shoulders, caressing their sweaty   
bodies.  
  
Lilies, tulips, carnations... she watched as a shy girl in front of her threw a big   
bouquet consist of baby's breathe and at least two dozen red, long-stem roses. It must have   
costed a lot.   
  
She looked down at her own bouquet, sitting on her seat, and shook her head as if   
convincing herself of something. She was going to give that to him later, in person. But that   
doesn't mean she couldn't have some fun now. She cupped her hands together in front of her   
mouth and shouted with all her might,   
  
"I LOVE YOU, YAGAMI TAICHI!!!"  
  
Her words were drowned out by the applause of hundreds of others.  
  
  
******  
  
  
She stood in front of the door to the locker room, sweat beads running down her forehead.   
Glancing up and down the corridor to make sure that the guard who had been chasing her hasn't   
found her yet, she brought her hand up to knock, but stopped short when she heard the   
conversation within.  
  
"I can't believe it! We're now district champions, next stop, the National League!!!"   
Some of the boys hooted inside the change room.  
  
"Yeah, and you know what that means!" The voice sounds suspiciously like Tai's.  
  
"Of course! We're gonna have sooooo many chicks fighting over us!" The boys started   
hooting again.  
  
"No, I was going to say that if we win, everyone of us will have a chance at playing on   
the national team."   
  
This time, they groaned, "Tai, you are the only one who doesn't think about babes at a   
time like this."  
  
A pause, then a roar of laughter busted out from a small, smelly room.   
  
Suddenly the door opened, revealing Hiruko, the goalie, who took one up-and-down look   
at her and turn around yelling, "Hey, Yagami, your girlfriend's here!"  
  
Everyone turned around to look at her and instantly, she felt the blood rushing up to   
her face. Briefly she wonder how Hiruko knew she was here for Taichi but decided that he must've   
saw the tag on the flower bouquet.  
  
The rest of the soccer players turn back to their captain and stood up, each grabbing   
his own bag and heading out the door. The group punched each other friendly and left Taichi with   
another one of his fangirls.  
  
"Hey, Tai?" Takashi whispered, wearing a smirk, "Don't break her heart too harshly." and   
patted the brunette on the back.  
  
"Yeah! Tai, 'cos we all know you love me!" Kamui teased... a tad too loud.  
  
Taichi rolled his eyes and readied his fist for meeting with the younger boy's face, but   
he was too happy about the soccer game to punch properly.  
  
Two other boys argued over who gets dibs on "this new girl". She shuffled her feet   
nervously.  
  
When everyone had filed out of the room, Tai walked up to the girl and offered her his   
hand, "Yagami Taichi, but you probably already know that. What's your name?"  
  
She reddened as she realized that she had been staring, "My name's Kantzuno Valentine."   
  
Needless to say, the boy raised his eyebrow in question upon hearing this odd name. "I   
was born on February 14th." She explained, blushing so hard she could swear she thought her face   
was going to bust.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Valentine shook Tai's hand and secretly vowed never to wash her   
hand again, then she looked down and saw the bouquet in her arms, "oh, this is for you."  
  
"Thank you." The tall boy with wild hair smiled gratefully, and took the delicate   
bouquet with both hands. "White chrysanthemums, my favorite."  
  
"I know." The girl whispered softly and hoped the soccer player thought her crimson face   
was due to the high temperature in the locker room. Upon seeing Tai's quizzical eyes, she   
explained, "You were in the school newspaper a while ago. It had your favorite flower and   
favorite food and all those other stuff."  
  
Hmm... Yama's cooking... the boy almost starting drooling but controlled himself. "You   
also go to Odaiba High?"  
  
"Yeah," the raven-haired girl answered, "but I'm a year below you so I don't think   
you've seen me in school before."  
  
Tai flash her another smile and Valentine could feel the tensions that had been building   
up slowly melting away.  
  
The two talked about school for a few minutes before she readied herself to ask the   
inevitable question.  
  
"Tai-kun... hmm... I was wondering... would you... that is... umm... if you're not   
busy... would you... considering going out with me?" She stuttered and studied the floor tiles   
intently.  
  
The boy with the sad eyes looked at her and sighed. He doesn't like to say "no," but   
there's no way he could say "yes." He hates himself for doing this to her. Tai reached out and   
touched the girl's shoulder gently. "Valentine, you are a very nice girl, but I don't think I'll   
be able to date you."  
  
Smiling through her tears, she nodded understandingly. "It's alright. It was a stupid   
idea. I understand."  
  
Oh boy, Tai thought to himself, this is going to be a loooooooonnnng night. "Look, it's   
not you. Trust me, I would go out with you if I could--"  
  
"Ah! Gomen ne." The girl jumped to her feet, "you already have a girlfriend, don't you?   
I'm so sorry, but the paper--"  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend." Tai cut her off. He leaned back to look up at the ceiling   
and prayed to whichever Kami out there who happens to be listening to have mercy on him.  
  
He turned his attention to the girl in front of him and starred right into a pair of   
large, cat-like eyes. It was something in those eyes that made him trust her, something...   
innocent... and innocuous that would make him feel horrible if he lied. So Yagami Taichi closed   
his eyes once again, and prepared himself to tell a stranger something about him only his   
closest friends and sister knew.  
  
"Valentine, I'm gay."  
  
A few minutes later and still Tai heard no noise. No scream... no comment... nothing.   
His eyelids protested as he forced them to open and saw that the fangirl was starring right   
back, with green eyes clouded by confusion.   
  
"You are... oh... wait... oh my God!" She yelled semi-loudly and jumped to her feet.   
Tai regretted his decision immediately and tried desperately to clarify the situation.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not against homosexuals. I just didn't expect you to be gay." The cat-eyed   
girl replied hurriedly and stood up to leave, "I have to leave, it's late."  
  
"Wait, your flowers." The brunette called out just as she reached to door.  
  
"No, Taichi-kun, keep them... as a memory." Finding white chrysanthemums in Odaiba was   
as rare as a self-proclaimed gay guy falling for a girl, she thought as she walked through the   
door, but I had done the first part, and I'll do everything I can to fulfill the second.  
  
Maybe the kitten was not so innocent after all.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Hey, Valentine. How was the meeting with your 'future husband'?" The tall sophomore   
asked.  
  
The girl in question shrugged and replied her best friend with a simple answer, "He   
said he's gay."  
  
"What!?!" The scream echoed in the hallway and Saya, Valentine's best friend, earned a   
few tired glares from other students and teachers.  
  
"He told you he's gay and you're okay with it?" The inquiry was asked in a soft whisper.   
  
Valentine thought about it for a moment before responding, "He's not really gay, I think   
he just think he's gay. I mean, Yagami Taichi can't be gay, he's the captain of the soccer team,   
for chrissake."  
  
Saya frowned as students around her gather their books for their next classes, she   
didn't move. "There's no law stating Yagami Taichi cannot be gay. If he said he is, then it's   
probably true. I mean, guys don't lie about stuff like this, not even when trying to get rid   
of obsessed fangirls."  
  
This really got on her friend's nerve. "He is not gay!" She stated, pronouncing every   
syllable, "we'll become really close friends, and he'll ask me out, and we'll get married and   
live happily ever after."  
  
The taller girl sighed and retorted, "That's about the most unrealistic fantasy I've   
ever heard."  
  
Valentine slammed her locker angrily and was about to explode in her friend's face, but   
a long stream of words hushed her. "Ever since Hiro took you out to one of Odaiba High's soccer   
games in the eighth grade, you've been trailing after Yagami Taich and gathering every   
information you can find about him like a stalker. But you don't really know how your idol is,   
do you? You didn't know he was gay."   
  
Ignoring the expected "he's not gay!" retort, Saya continued, "Look at the group of   
girls lusting after Ishida Yamato! None of them has even come close to capturing Yama-kun's   
heart. To you, Tai-kun is just another pretty face with a fine body attached. Maybe you have a   
real crush on him, but he's just like a stranger to you. And you're just a stranger to him.   
Don't give me that 'happily ever after' crap! I don't believe in that. Listen to me, Valentine,   
you're my best friend and I want you to be happy, but Taichi is not going to fall in love with   
you. I'm not pessimistic, but this is reality." With that, she walked away, leaving the girl   
named after a holiday of love in the empty hallway.  
  
Valentine cried. Her parents must have been drunk when they gifted her with that name.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Come on, girl, you can do this! She told herself as she pushed on the door, one hand   
clutching a bouquet of white carnations.  
  
The door was locked. She cursed under her breath as she shook the raindrops out of her   
hair. It's really coming down out there.   
  
Now what am I going to do? She asked silently, not expecting an answer.  
  
She could leave the flowers out in the corridor, but she doubted they would make it to   
his hands unharmed. She decided to try the field door but a hushed conversation was taking place   
inside the room.  
  
"I love you, and nothing's going to change that."   
  
"But what about your parents? They weren't big fans of me before because I'm in a rock   
band, but now they're going to kill me to 'corrupting' you."  
  
"My parents will understand. If they don't, then... I'll... we'll elope." Love was   
evidently in his voice.  
  
"No! I can't do that. You love your parents. I think we should just break up." The words   
came out between gasps of sobs.   
  
"I love you more than myself. I'm not going to leave you, ever!"  
  
The voice replied something about always be a trouble and was followed by a loud slam   
of a heavy, metal door.  
  
"D*mn!" Followed by another slam.  
  
She was intrigued, and hoped that she could hear the rest of the conversation. Think!   
She instructed herself, metal door... heavy, swinging door... the field door! That's it! Taking   
long steps, she run out toward the soccer field, not caring about the thunderstorm.  
  
What she saw was not what she had expected: two boys in their late-teens in a gentle   
embrace. One of them was weeping loudly, she couldn't tell which one. The two boys turned   
slightly and she could finally make out the two faces...  
  
Her right hand flew up to block the escaped gasp of surprise. The dark-haired boy was   
Yagami Taichi and his arms were encircling a blonde angel none other than Ishida Yamato himself.  
  
"I love you, Yama. You're going to have to kill me first if you want me to leave you."   
  
She took a few minutes to register the words coming out of Taichi's mouth, when it had   
already descended upon the ruby lips of the guitarist of The Teenage Wolves.  
  
The dark clouds still covered the night sky; in a distance, the lightening god began his   
target practice; and lights shined through the falling rain, giving off a gloomy air. The   
setting could not be any more unfitting for the couple, kissing in the middle of the field, but   
she could feel the love they have for each other. Maybe her parents were not so crazy after all.  
  
"Happy Valentine's day, Tai-kun... and Yama-kun. May your love live forever." Valentine   
said softly and walked off the field, her footsteps lighter than they have ever been.   
  
******  
  
AN: I know what you're thinking, "she's talking... again?" But I just want to wish everyone a   
Happy Valentine's day, even though there are only 45 minutes left in the day. *sweatdrop*  
  
My other taito fics (that I hope will be out sometimes before this Christmas. -_-):  
"One That Got Away" 2 chapter  
"Ruby Falls" AU, maybe 5-6 chapters  
  
Stay Tuned!!! 


End file.
